


长官的房间

by Zululululululu



Category: d5主播
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zululululululu/pseuds/Zululululululu
Summary: 自设的雇佣兵设定，大概不影响阅读（吧内含元素：军妓渣男马老六，独狼醋缸小坏鱼，爱情白痴抱抱熊





	长官的房间

最后还是烟味做了向导。在头鱼感觉军靴快要坚持不住，凉丝丝的溪水已经浸入脚尖的时候，他看到黑暗的树丛里飘来焦油的气味，还有隐约闪过的一丝火光。  
“你不怕起火么。”他在黑暗中笑得更自如一些，感觉到野战用的油彩在唇角裂开。  
马老六衔着烟卷：“那是你经验不够，头鱼。”他看起来像是走了很远，身上的泥泞逐渐凝固，粘着不属于这一片林子的碎叶。头鱼俯下身来，烟味和森林的混合气味冲进他的鼻子里：“他怎么样了。”  
“没事——没死。你关心这个？”  
无需视力，他凭着熟悉的感觉剥下对面人的衣服，迷彩军服已经烂得像块破布——还算好脱——比那种正儿八经的皮带是皮带扣子是扣子的几件套好多了。马老六任由他摆弄，只是嘴上的烟不肯拿下来。头鱼用下巴蹭着马老六侧颈的皮肤，顺手从腰边摸出匕首来，贴上对面人的肚脐，又一路向下。  
马老六浑身一激灵，差点就跳起来，匕首因为他的动作在他身上留下细小的红痕，挤压出串串血珠。他一手掐灭了烟顺势就给了头鱼一巴掌：“搞可以……你别搞这些奇奇怪怪的。”  
头鱼用手制住身下人的反抗，背朝上地把他按在地上，又把剥下来的衣服草率地拧成绳，再次把刀刃再次伸向对方腿间。马老六夹紧了腿用脚去踹头鱼：“说了别弄。”  
“为什么？”头鱼用力把他翻过身来，两手摁着他的膝盖大力往下压，疼痛瞬间激得马老六爆出一连串的脏话，他弓起身挣扎，两个人扭在一起压倒了一大片灌木。头鱼的匕首被打飞，他的手指探到一小片光滑柔嫩的肌肤。  
“原来是因为已经这么做过了啊……我就说嘛，六哥什么时候这么矜持了。”  
马老六一下子失去了全部力气，象征性地挣扎了最后一下，把脸朝向了另一边。  
“他也喜欢这么弄吗？”头鱼的手轻轻握住马老六刚刚长出细小绒毛的下体，大拇指和食指握成圈。  
“求你了头鱼，别这样，求你了。”  
头鱼觉得好笑，哪怕被踢出mfb之后他们也维持着这样的秘密关系就证明马老六根本戒不掉这个，一边是高高在上的长官一边沦为发泄玩具，可刚刚的乞求倒也不像是装的。难道他也会觉得羞耻吗？头鱼被自己的想法刺激得发抖，解下腰带就把早开始淌水的下身往自己曾经的长官的嘴里送。几乎怀着恶意地直接来了一个深喉。  
“那他操过你嘴没？就像这样？有过吗？”

*

塞满了七个人的小卡车摇摇晃晃，抱抱熊不知道为什么自己心跳得格外快，再加上东南亚闷热的空气，他觉得自己简直有些喘不过气来。马老六坐在他旁边，枪托随着车子的摇晃一下又一下地顶到他的大腿。在狭窄的车厢里所以马老六没有抽烟，而是靠在座位上闭目养神——嘴唇微张，甚至有睡着了的嫌疑。  
抱抱熊把自己膝盖上的布料攥成一团。他实在做不到老油条这样的悠哉悠哉。这是他第一次跟着自己的新队伍实战，不仅如此，他知道对面还有头鱼。  
头鱼，头鱼。  
他是在昨天马老六进行最后的行动策划的的时候才知道有头鱼的，有人花钱请他们拿别人的命，对面自然也懂得自我保护。  
“要是我们把那边整个一锅端了，是不是也算是帮鱼总一个忙了啊？”沐木笑着说，“毕竟鱼总现在没有组织，单个雇佣兵可付不起违约款——除非相关的责任人都死光了。”  
马老六直夸他聪明。  
“所以我们要想办法留鱼总一命？”年华问。  
“放屁还用问吗，大家都只是是拿钱办事，讲私情也无可厚非嘛——年华你到底有没有听我说话？！”  
抱抱熊晕晕乎乎的，脑子里不断地闪回昨天，甚至更久以前的回忆。眼前的几个人似乎也悠闲得很，仿佛他们不是去杀人，而是集体上超市大采购。他强迫自己冷静，冷静，直到耳畔传来尖锐的破空声，子弹撕开厚重的掩体和空气，他感觉到自己胸口发烫，很烫很烫，像被火烙了似的，衣服变得有些粘乎乎的，他伸手过去，才看见满手的血，一抬头对上马老六的眼睛。  
“熊！醒醒！醒醒！”  
我醒着的啊。他想说。可他说不出话，他连一根手指头都动不了了，他感觉到自己被拖出卡车，密林的蚊蝇被血腥味吸引而来，在他脸上飞舞。他最后的意识是在训练场，他，还有另一个年轻的训练兵在打靶。“你让让我呗。”那个人突然转过头来，笑着说。他面目模糊着。  
“头鱼，是你吗？”他突然又恢复了说话能力，随即就落入了没有尽头的黑暗中。

*

马老六觉得自己要从浴缸旁边掉下去了。身后的男孩有着和声音不符的清秀小巧的脸，瘦削的下巴顶在他肩膀上——本来他肩膀上也没什么肉，这样膈着越发的疼，可他不敢造次，男孩手里冰凉的刀片裹挟着泡沫从他老二上缓缓刮过去。该死的他已经有点硬了，可他感觉身后某个顶着他屁股的东西硬得多也烫得多，他都能感觉到那些不属于他的液体顺着他的腿根子往下流了。前后冰火两重天的触感让他有种欲望被挑弄又难以发泄的痛苦，他迫不及待地希望被那根东西顶穿（哪怕一开始的疼痛总是让他对自己发誓是最后一次），怎么也好过现在进退两难。  
身后男孩低沉的喘息吹在他的侧颈。  
“你还行不行……要是把老子弄伤了老子立马废了你知道吗？”  
恶狠狠的语气，却因为情欲染上一层异样的扭捏。  
“你别动，马上就好了。”男孩放开了他的脖子，转而顺着他的脊骨一路吻下去，另一只手圈紧了他的腰，在某个地方灵巧地伸舌舔吻了一下，马老六觉得快感直往天灵盖上冲，绷着腰直发抖。  
“你他妈的……哈啊——这是在干嘛？”  
“舒服吗？”  
“舒……我问你话呢！”  
“他会吗？”  
“我c——”回身的时候他一个重心不稳摔了下去，被人顺势在浴缸边沿制服，把他心心念念的玩意儿顶了进去。小年轻都喜欢把人往死里干，马老六就算做过扩张也疼得眼冒金星，双手本能地抓住浴缸边，面子也顾不上地喊停。身后的攻势停顿了一秒。“他们都说你只有被操到射不出来才会喊停的。”  
马老六浑身都是汗，火辣辣的感觉并没有因为停顿而消失。  
“你没带套，对吧？”  
“诶呦，我忘了。”  
大概是性欲反向刺激了怒火：“你他妈到底有没有把老子当人看？”  
抱抱熊不回答他，又开始对他腰上的敏感点又亲又舔的，疼痛未消，电流般的快感又席卷而来，马老六几乎被他逼出眼泪：“你他妈的到底想干嘛呀？”  
他的腰被托起来。“要不还是去床上吧六哥——哦不，队长？”

*

长官家里有一个很大很大的阳台，头鱼后来对抱抱熊形容说，很大，晾着很多很多床单枕套，床单是水蓝色的，枕套是白色的。  
就像蓝天白云？  
嗯。  
我也想去看。  
这个嘛，头鱼坏笑起来，那得等他叫你啊。  
那时候性还是一个让他们听了之后浑身打颤的词，他只能隐约感觉到这个刚来训练营时表演过当众吃仙人掌的傻孩子突然变得成熟。那时候最显著的差异就是头鱼打靶的手突然变得很稳，简直到了百发百中的程度，而抱抱熊记得这个小他两岁的男孩子一开始明明是差点被射击的低分折腾出枪支恐惧症的——不是过于紧张就是过于急躁。  
“你让让我呗。”那时候一遇到考核的时候头鱼会开玩笑地求他，“我请你吃冰棍。”  
发现他真的放让了又板着脸说：“我不请你吃冰棍了。”  
很久以后抱抱熊才知道那些床单枕套承受了多少精液汗水，一时让蓝天白云这个比喻显得有些恶心。军纪严格，如果头鱼是和别人，比如说他，后果都是死路一条。但是是马老六，这就没关系。  
长官的房间总是有很多人去的。  
mfb组队的时候他怀着几乎是绝望的心情找到头鱼，明明差不多的个子他却几乎要把头鱼的领子提起来。“你的良心上长着开关吗？”他问他。  
头鱼抓着他的手腕，一言不发。  
“求你了，去自首吧，就说是我，我干的，他们只会枪毙我一个人，”他的眼泪像坏了水龙头一样往外淌，“不要这样了，不要这样了，求你了。”  
“你疯了？”头鱼不可思议的看着他，“我们什么都没做啊。”他的眼睛似乎永远无辜，永远纯洁，任何人都会相信这是只看过蓝天白云的眼睛。  
阳光明媚，眼睛的主人对他说：“看，熊，是游隼。”


End file.
